What About Now?
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: After finding his parents dead in their bedroom, Kendall and his sister Katie are adopted by The Mitchells. But, Katie, convinced that Kendall had something to do it, has turned her back on her brother. Kendall feeling alone and depressed turns to cutting and other things to relieve his pain. When Logan finds out about this can convince Kendall that it wasn't his fault? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay you probably all wanna shoot me for starting another story but I have my reasons for doing this. This story is dedicated to some very people special people who, for the past little while, have saved me from myself. I would like to three of them in particular because without them I probably wouldn't be here today. Dani, Mackenzie and Cover Boy. This is for you.**

**Oh and just so you know Katie is older then Kendall in this. Kendall is 14, Logan, James, Carlos and Katie are all 16.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

**What About Now?**

**Chapter 1 **

He slowly walked up the to his parents in the attic. He wasn't sure why he was up there, he just felt that he had to. He wasn't going up there because he had a nightmare like he normally did when he went to his parents' room.

_No. He like had to check on them. Even though he had just seen them merely hours ago when had come to his room to say goodnight to him before living for their own room. To him something didn't feel right. No; not at all. _

_Something wasn't right. He just knew it._

_As he approached his parents' he felt his palms starting to and his heart starting to race. He was getting really scared now. He didn't know what he would find once opened that door. Hopefully his parents, asleep and in bed. But right now he wasn't so sure._

_He hoped that his minded was just playing tricks. That this was just a side effect from all the junk food that he had eaten before bedtime. He was seriously considering abandoning doing and going and climbing in bed with his older sister because right now he was seriously freaked out._

_He took a deep breath as he put his on the door the knob and turned ever so slowly. He pushed the door ever slowly._

_He froze._

_And then he screamed._

Kendall woke up with a start, tears running down his as lay in his bed at the Palm Woods Orphanage. Sobs start to escape his throat. He had the seen it again.

His parents. Lying dead in their bedroom, a man hanging with a gun hanging them. It had been one of the horrifying things the merely fourteen year old boy had seen in his entire life.

After he had screamed, his older sister, Katie Knight, had come to see what he was screaming. Then to had screamed at the seeing the sight of her parents dead on their bedroom floor.

The rest of it was a blur to Kendall; the last thing he remembered was entering the orphanage clinging for dear life to his sister. The siblings had stayed together that night.

Not daring to leave each other's sides for anything.

In the coming days since the murder the siblings had attended their parents' funeral and learned even more terrible news.

They had to be put up for adoption.

They had no other family in which they could live with. Sure they had their grandparents but they were for old and frail to look after Kendall and Katie.

That was three months ago now and they still haven't adopted. Katie, for reasons unknown to Kendall, had stopped talking to him. He felt so scared and alone now.

He didn't dare try to make friends with any of the other kids at the orphanage. He that they would just turn their backs on him to like his sister seemed to have done. He was so alone and he hated that.

He wanted his parents back, but he knew that he wasn't going to get them back. No matter how much he wanted it. And Katie; he wanted her back too. He wanted her to be that caring, loving sister that he had always known her to be. But it seemed like he wasn't going to get that either.

He hated this. He all of this.

He heard his bedroom door opened as Ms. Kelly Wainwright, the lady who ran the orphanage, came to see why Kendall was screaming.

"Kendall? Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked him as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He shook his head as he attached himself to her. She was the only one that he trusted now and it wasn't uncommon for her to be his room in the middle of the night. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I-I s-saw it a-again," He sobbed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh Kendall," She sighed sadly. She hugged him closer to her and rubbed his back. She felt so bad for him, she did, of course she felt bad for anyone loses their parents but Kendall has not only lost his parents but it seems he's lost his sister as well.

She just held like she did most and just let him cry out all his pain. After minutes, seeing that he had cried himself to sleep again, she laid him down under his covers and tucked him in.

* * *

Logan Mitchell followed slowly behind his parents as the entered the Palm Woods Orphanage. Today was and exciting day for them as they were looking to hopefully some new members into their little family.

Logan had been asking his parents for a new sibling for a while now and they had finally caved but with Logan being 16 clearly having a child the natural way would prove impossible so they had decided to try adoption.

Logan looked slowly around as woman approached him and his parents. He was so excited about he could barely control himself; he was just so excited about this. Ever since he was he had always wanted a sibling and now he was finally gonna the chance to have one.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder telling him it was time to go inside and meet the kids. Logan's parents had picked the child already, Logan was just meeting them for the first time and they would get to take the child home with them today.

They entered what looked like a small bedroom where a boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair were waiting for them.

"Logan, would like you to meet your new brother and sister, Kendall and Katie Knight," His mom told him gesturing to the boy and then the girl in turn.

"Hi," He said with a friendly smile.

Katie smiled back at him and returned the hello while Kendall just looked at his feet, not meeting Logan's gaze.

"Well, we'll let you kids get to know each other while go and finish up some paperwork and then we can leave," Mrs. Mitchell said as she Mr. Mitchell and Kelly exited the room.

"So… How old are you guys?" Logan asked calmly, though he was far from. He was so freaking happy; he thought he was only getting one sibling but now he's getting two!

"Well, I'm sixteen and Kendall's fourteen she said smiling. "How about you? How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen as well," He answered.

"Aww! That means is the little baby!" Katie cooed. Kendall blushed hated it whenever someone called him a baby.

"I think that's cute," Logan said smiling at the shy blond in front of him.

"Thank you," Kendall mumbled shyly. He had always been a shy person and he hated that.

After a few more minutes of just talking the three adults came back told the kids it was time to leave. As they left the room, Kendall hesitated. He was scared. He never really had been anywhere since he came to the orphanage except school. Logan noticed that Kendall wasn't following them to the main lobby.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" He asked him. Kendall just shook his head with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," He whispered in a small voice. Logan made his way over to the smaller boy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," Logan reassured as they followed everyone else out of the orphanage. Ready to start a new, hopefully life.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like that? Don't be fooled by Katie, she's not as nice as she seems.**

**Anyway, please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god you guys are awesome! 10 reviews for the first chapter? Thank you, thank you so so much! I means a lot me that you guys really liked the first chapter and are enjoying the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. You'll meet Carlos and James in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

**What About Now?**

**Chapter 2**

Kendall slowly walked into the house as he held on tight to Logan's arm, not that the older boy minded much. Ever since they had left the orphanage, Kendall hadn't left Logan's side. He was too scared.

Things were going to be so different now. And he didn't know what was going to happen next and he really didn't want to think about it. What if it was something bad? After all, bad things had only seemed to happen to him lately ever since he had found his parents dead in their room. Katie turning her back on him was basically proof of that.

He really didn't know why, but he was afraid that Logan would turn his back on him as well once he found out how his parents died. He was so afraid that Logan would think that it Kendall's fault as well that his parents were dead. He knew it was silly to think that but he just couldn't help it.

"Well, Katie, Kendall, here we are," Mr. Mitchell said they entered the front foyer. Kendall looked around a little. The front foyer was large with high ceilings and it had little beige colour on the walls that made it seem welcome. He could also see a large staircase off to the side that most likely lead to the bedrooms.

"Katie, your room is the last room on the left and, Kendall, you'll be sharing a room with Logan, the room right next door to ours," Mrs. Mitchell explained. Katie nodded her head as she followed Mr and Mrs Mitchell upstairs, carrying her bags and also leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"Are you ready to go upstairs, Kendall?" Logan asked softly. Kendall nodded shyly as Logan took his hand and gently led him up the stairs to their shared room.

Logan slowly opened up the door once he and Kendall reached the top of the stairs and led the now shaking blond inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"That's your bed," Logan said smiling as he pointed to the bed that was closest to the window. Kendall nodded and moved to sit on the bed that Logan was pointing at. "Mom will probably take you and Katie to go shopping for clothes and things like that either tomorrow or the next day,"

"S-She doesn't have to do that," Kendall said in a small voice looking at his hands. He really didn't want Mrs. Mitchell wasting her money on him; he just wasn't worth it.

"Well, she wants to. She just wants you and Katie to be really happy here," Logan said moving to sit down beside the blond. When Kendall didn't respond Logan just sighed. His parents had warned him about this.

They had explained to him that Kendall (at the time he thought he was just going to have Kendall as a sibling) would most likely have problems excepting things from them because of his parents' death. At first, Logan didn't understand why that would be such problem for him but then his mom also explained the Knights hadn't had a lot of money for toys and things like that so Kendall probably wouldn't be used to receiving things from other people.

Logan reached over and gave Kendall a gentle squeeze. Kendall leaned into his touch, having been touch deprived for a while now. Katie had stop hugging him or touching him in any sort of way when she had started believing that Kendall was somehow to blame for their parents' death. Sure, Kelly had hugged and comforted him whenever he had had his nightmares in the orphanage but it was nothing like the sibling love that he had desperately needed and wanted for the past little while.

The boys sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. They knew that they should probably be getting to know each other but right now they were just enjoying the company to much to really talk to one and other.

The boys heard a knock on the door; Logan got up to answer it, only to come face to face with his two best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.

"Hey, guys," Logan greeted letting the two boys into his bedroom.

"Hey, Loges," James and Carlos said together. When they entered the room they were shocked to see a little blond boy, who looked to be about fourteen-years-old, sitting on the bed across from Logan's.

"Uhh, Logan?" Carlos asked looking at the boy. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Logan said before his face broke into a smile. "This is Kendall, one of the kids that my parents adopted. I told you guys about that remember?"

James and Carlos both nodded before they stopped.

"Hold on," James said looking at Kendall before turning to look at Logan. "What do you mean by "one of the kids"? Do you mean there's more then one?"

Logan nodded at his two best friends. "Yep. My parents adopted two kids, Kendall and his sister Katie Knight,"

"Oh," James and Carlos said.

All three boys turned to the shaking blond who was still siting on the bed. Logan slowly walked over to Kendall, bringing the younger boy to his feet before him bringing over to where Carlos and James were standing.

"Kendall, these are my best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia," Logan introduced, pointing to each of the boys in turn.

"Hi, Kendall," They said as the door opened again.

"Logan, have you seen- Oh. Never mind," Katie said as she saw her brother standing right front of her with Logan by his side.

"Katie," Logan said looking at the brunet girl. "These are my friends James and Carlos. James, Carlos, this is Kendall's older sister Katie,"

Katie smiled at the two and gave them a wave before leaving the room but not before shooting her brother a disgusted look. Kendall almost backed away from Logan and his friends when she did that. That was the look that Katie now gave him whenever there were new people around. That was the look that said "You better not mess this up or there will be hell to pay". He really hated that look. He really did.

Fortunately, for him, Logan and the others didn't seem to notice. Maybe one day they would figure it out or maybe he would just tell them.

But, for right now, he was just enjoying his new life. And he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Man, Katie's a big jerk isn't she? You'll see more and more of her as the story continues. Hope you liked this!**

**Please read and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Do I even need to say how awesome you guys? 11 reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Haha. Anyway, here's chapter 3 :)**

**Warning: Language (even though it's one word)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

**What About Now?**

**Chapter 3**

Kendall just sat in silence after Katie had left the room. Logan and his friends were talking around him, not really paying any attention to the blond. Kendall got the impression that Logan didn't really want him there while his friends were over.

Not that Kendall could really blame him. He was just a worthless nobody and people didn't really want to hang out with a nobody. His school life up until he had been adopted had been proof of that.

After people had found that Mr and Mrs Knight had been murdered and Katie had told them that it was all Kendall's fault, people had just stopped talking to him. The few friends that he did have had left him, believing what Katie was saying about the murder.

Kendall sighed. He life had gone from good to bad in about three months. And he really wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. If what Kendall thought about Logan was really true (not that he would blame him) then he wasn't sure that he would be around much longer.

He just… he really didn't know what to think anymore.

He hadn't told Kelly this because he didn't want her to think that he was crazy and give her a reason to hate him to but ever since the first time that Katie had accused him of their parents' death, Kendall had been hearing voices in his head telling him to go and kill himself. He never listened to the voices but now they were getting harder and harder to ignore.

With one last look at Logan and his friends, Kendall left the room. He didn't really know his way around the Mitchell house, so Kendall just wandered around until he accidentally collided with someone.

"Ow!" The person screamed. Kendall looked up to see that he had bumped into Katie.

Oh no. He was so dead.

Katie looked down to see who had bumped into her and when she saw that it was her brother, she glared at him.

"Watch where you're going, you little brat!" She screamed at Kendall. Kendall trembled from where he sat on the floor. "You could have seriously hurt me! Why do you have to be so clumsy and stupid all of the time!"

Tears filled Kendall's light green eyes. Katie had never yelled at him like that before. Ever since this whole thing began she had just simply ignored him, she had never yelled at him before.

"That's right, cry, you stupid little bitch," Katie said glaring at Kendall. "No one even wants you here. Not Mr and Mrs Mitchell. Not Logan or his friends. And certainly not me,"

Katie walked away, leaving a sobbing Kendall in the hallway. He had no idea that she actually felt like that.

Kendall buried his head in his knees, sobbing quite loudly. She was right. He was just a clumsy, stupid, little brat. He couldn't do anything right. Because of him, his parents were dead (or so he thought) and Katie now hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

But what if she was also right about Logan and the Mitchells? What if they didn't want him either? What if they were only letting him stay because they felt sorry for him that his parents were now dead? And surely if Logan didn't want him then Logan's friends wouldn't want him around either.

Kendall sat there on the floor against the wall, sobbing, until he felt strong arms wrap around him and bring him against someone's chest. He buried his tear stained face in that person's shirt as he felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his shaking back.

Five minutes later, Kendall looked up to see that he was in Logan's arms with James and Carlos sitting around them. Kendall tried to get away from them but they were to strong and held him in place.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" Logan asked in a worried voice. He, James and Carlos had wondered where Kendall had gone to and went to look for him when they noticed that the younger boy wasn't in his and Logan's bedroom anymore. They had found him sitting here by himself, crying into his knees, wondering what had gotten the boy so upset.

"K-Katie…" Was all that Kendall managed to get out before the tears started running down his face again.

"What happened, little buddy?" Carlos asked. When Logan had told them Kendall and Katie's story, he had felt a need to protect the younger boy and not just because he was now his best friend's little brother.

"S-She-" Kendall couldn't finish what he was saying. He buried he face in Logan's shirt again. Right now, it was just too painful to talk about. He felt so betrayed by Katie.

"Ssh, Kendall. It's okay," Logan said in soothing voice, shifting Kendall so that he was now cradling the blond in his lap and rocking him back and forth. "Tell us what happened. What did Katie do to make you so upset, buddy?"

"S-She said t-that I-I was a c-clumsy l-little b-brat and that n-nobody wanted m-me here," Kendall sobbed.

How could Katie say something like that about a boy like that? And more importantly how could she say something like that about her own brother?

Logan, James and Carlos were all out raged when the words had left Kendall's mouth. The three boys had never been so angry in their lives'.

"Kendall, you're not a brat and you're wrong, we do want you here. Every single once of us," Logan said and James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Logan's right, Kendall," James said giving the little blond a reassuring smile. Kendall didn't return the smile and didn't say anything more. He just laid there in Logan's arms until he had cried himself to sleep.

Logan shared a look with James and Carlos. Katie was going to get it later. But this was also a look that said that they needed to watch out for Kendall, protect him and make him feel loved.

They needed to convince him that this was he was his fault, they didn't know how to do that though.

But they knew that they had to or risk losing Kendall to himself. Because when you wallow in your own hatred, you become your own worst enemy.

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one who's mad at Katie? Probably not. But sadly she only gets worse :( Have something panned for the next chapter that none of you are going to like. Anyway, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sorry! I can't believe it's been like three months since I last updated this. I really have no excuse except that y life has been a roller coaster of drama for the past three months. But holy crap! 17 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER? That's insane! I've never had that many reviews in a story this early on. Not much else I can say but thank you for the continued support :) You guys are awesome. **

**Now, enjoy :) **

* * *

**What About Now?**

**Chapter 4**

"I just don't get it," Carlos said after a while. The three boys had been sitting there for over an hour with Kendall sound asleep in Logan's lap. They knew that they probably should've brought Kendall to the room that he shared with Logan, but none of them could really bring themselves to get up and move Kendall. They didn't want to risk waking him up.

Even though the younger boy was asleep, they knew that he was exhausted –not physically but mentally and emotionally– from his fight with Katie. All of the boys were extremely angry at her, how could she just go after a little boy like that? Let alone her own brother?

Especially after everything that he had been through. It made absolutely no sense to them whatsoever.

"What don't you get?" Logan asked, looking up from the blond that was curled up in his lap. Kendall just looked so peaceful at the moment, and Logan wished that he could stay like that forever.

"Why would Katie do that?" Carlos asked. He really didn't understand why she had done that at all.

"I wish I knew, dude," Logan answered, moving Kendall's bangs off of his forehead in a soothing manner.

James watched Logan and Carlos from afar; he wasn't good at this kind of stuff and he had no idea how to help Kendall. He had just met the blond, and he already felt an overwhelming urge to protect the youngest boy, even if it was from his sister. Because Carlos was right, something about Katie just didn't add up.

Seeing Kendall so upset and crying… that was beyond awful. It felt like James' heart was being ripped away from his chest. He hated seeing the pain that had been written all over Kendall's face; it was clear that he was hurting way more than he let on. No child should ever have to go through the pain that Kendall must be feeling, and James wished that he could take it all away, but he didn't know how.

James was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kendall whimper in his sleep. When he looked at the blond boy, he saw that Logan and Carlos were looking at him with concerned eyes as well.

Kendall thrashed around a bit in Logan's arms, as if he was trying to get away from someone. Logan tightened his arms around the younger boy.

"Kendall. Kendall, wake up," Logan said softly as he started to gently shake the younger boy awake. But it clearly wasn't working. They needed to get Kendall to wake up. Now; before he hurt himself.

After a few minutes of Kendall thrashing around and the boys trying to wake him up, he bolted upright in Logan's arms with tears streaming down his face. When he saw that he wasn't alone, he tried to pull away from Logan's grasp, but Logan only tightened his hold on the crying boy.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked in a concerned voice. He knew that this probably had something to do with Kendall's past. His parents hadn't told him much; saying that Kendall would tell him when he was ready.

Kendall just shook his head; he couldn't tell Logan or his friends, they just wouldn't understand what he had gone through with his parents' death or how much of a failure he thought he was. He knew that if Logan found out that it was his fault that his parents had been killed, he wouldn't want to talk to the blond ever again.

Since this whole thing had begun, Logan was the only one that had really made him feel loved; Kelly had also, but now she was gone, and he knew that he would probably never see her again. And he couldn't risk that. He knew that he had only known Logan for a few hours, but he knew that he already couldn't live without the older brunet in his life.

"Kendall, please." This time it was James who spoke, his protectiveness for the little blond coming out. "We can't help you if you won't tell us what's wrong."

Suddenly, Logan had a thought. He knew that Katie was just in the other room. Maybe if they went back upstairs, Kendall would feel comfortable enough to tell them what his nightmare was about and what was bothering him.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Logan asked him softly. Kendall nodded as he felt himself being lifted into Logan's arms as said boy began to carry him back up to the room that they shared.

Once they reached the bedroom, Logan sat on his bed with Kendall cradled gently in his lap. James and Carlos were sitting across from them on Kendall's bed. The tears were still streaming down Kendall's face as they sat down.

"Kenny," Logan said softly, running a gentle hand up and down Kendall's back to try and calm him down, but it was clear that that wasn't going to happen right now. The younger boy was too upset over whatever had happened in his nightmare.

Logan tightened his arms around the younger boy as Kendall let out the most heart-wrenching sob the boys had ever heard. Kendall turned and buried his face in Logan's chest as the tears began to fall. He couldn't take this anymore; he really couldn't. He hadn't cried over his parents' death since the night that he had found them dead. Kendall knew that if he cried for a little bit, he would feel better.

James and Carlos quickly made their way over to the crying boy and sat on either side of him and Logan. They began to rub his back, talking to him in soft, calming voices, and just trying to calm him down.

So, for the next hour, that's what the boys did, until Kendall's tears had subsided.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked quietly as he buried his face in Kendall's hair. He felt Kendall nod his head as he leaned into him more.

"What happened, little buddy?" Carlos asked as he took Kendall's trembling hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kendall closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath to calm himself down before he told the guys what had happened in his nightmare. It had freaked him out to no end, even though it was the same nightmare that he had been having since his parents had been murdered.

"I found my parents dead in their room." Kendall said it so quietly that the boys had almost missed it.

"Wait. What?" James asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "What do you mean you found your parents dead, Kendall?"

"The morning after my parents were killed, I found them dead in their room," Kendall clarified with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, buddy," James said as he took the little blond from Logan and brought him to his chest. Kendall buried his face in the brunet's chest. He didn't know why, but he felt safe with James, Carlos, and Logan; especially Logan. He felt like he could trust the boys not to hurt him.

It felt strange to him, that he trusted the boys that he had just met mere hours ago before, more than his own sister, who he had known his whole life.

"That's what happened in my dream," Kendall whimpered.

"You know it wasn't real," Logan stated, taking Kendall away from James and back into his arms. Kendall nodded against Logan's shoulder.

"I just want them back," Kendall whimpered with tears in his eyes. Logan tightened his arms around the younger boy; Kendall was hurting badly from the pain of his parents' death and there was nothing Logan could do to help.

He wanted to help Kendall so badly, but he didn't know how. He didn't deserve any of this; he was just a kid for goodness sake! No child should ever have to lose their parents at such a young age. It amazed Logan that through all of this, Kendall still managed to retain his innocence. The way a child should be; innocent and pure of heart.

"I know, Kenny," Logan whispered as he buried his face in Kendall's golden blond hair. "I know."

Logan looked over at James and Carlos. They made a silent vow right then and there; that they would protect Kendall from anyone and anything, no matter what. Because Kendall deserved that; to have people that card about him, after something so terrible had happened to him.

They would make sure of it. They had to. Or else, who knows what would happen to the little blond boy?

Logan, James and Carlos were not willing to find out if it meant that they would lose the little brother that they had just gained.

* * *

**What did you think? Should Kendall told them that what happened to his parents? You'll have to wait and see ;) **

**Please read and review **

**~Ajay :) **


	5. Chapter 5

What About Now?

Chapter 5

Logan, in one word, was pissed. And he was pissed at Katie. She, of course, hadn't realised what she had been doing to her brother. She hadn't realised how much she had hurt him; Logan knew that she was grieving the loss of her parents as well, but she didn't need to take it out on her brother like that!

It had taken Logan, James and Carlos a while to get Kendall to calm down. The little blond had been crying so much that he had started to hyperventilate. Logan never wanted to see Kendall that upset ever again; it broke his heart to know that Kendall was hurting so much. And if it weren't for the fact that he was curled up in his arms right now, Logan would be down there yelling at Katie.

Logan looked down at the little boy that was curled up in his arms. He reached down and brushed Kendall's bangs out of his eyes. Kendall looked up at his adopted brother with scared green eyes. Logan knew that Kendall was afraid of his sister; he was so afraid that Katie might hurt him or try to take him away from Logan. He was glad that James and Carlos had gone home for the night, but he knew that they would be back in the morning.

They been reluctant to leave, especially after Katie had gone after Kendall like she had. They were just as pissed off at her as Logan was. He knew that they considered Kendall a little brother and it seemed like he wasn't just Logan's little brother anymore. And he knew that his friends would help him protect Kendall from anything that would hurt him.

"You okay, Kenny?" Logan asked as he leaned down to kiss the younger boy's forehead. Kendall shook his head and buried his face into Logan's chest. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes and did everything to hold them back. He didn't want Logan to think that he was a baby, or that he was weak or anything. "What's wrong, little buddy?"

"Nothing…" Kendall whispered, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to leak from his eyes. He really needed to learn how to get control over his emotions -he was such a freaking cry baby and he hated it.

"It's not 'nothing', Kendall, and you know it," Logan said in a firm but gentle voice. He tightened his arms around the little boy and brought a hand up to Kendall's face, forcing Kendall to look at him. "Now really, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," Kendall whimpered, unable to hold back the tears anymore.

"What's your fault, Kenny?" Logan asked.

"I-it's my f-fault that my p-parents are d-dead," Kendall sobbed into Logan's chest. It was his entire fault that his mummy and daddy had died. If he had walked into his parents' room a few minutes earlier, then they might still be alive, and Katie might not hate him.

"No it's not fault, buddy. None of this is your fault," Logan reassured, rocking Kendall gently back and forth in his arms.

"Yes it is, Logie! If I had walked in their room a little earlier, they might still be alive and Katie wouldn't hate me!" Kendall yelled, pushing Logan away from him. Why couldn't Logan see that Kendall was to blame for this?

"Kendall!" Logan yelled as he got up and prevented the upset blond from leaving the room. "Listen to me, Kenny. If you had walked into that room any earlier then you had, then they would've probably killed you too."

Kendall fell, sobbing into Logan's arms as the tears blurred his vision. Logan wrapped Kendall in a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. They sat there for about an hour until Kendall's tears had dried up. Logan looked down at the blond only to realize that he had cried himself to sleep. Logan carefully picked up the younger boy and tucked him into his bed.

Once Logan was sure that Kendall was safely in bed, he quietly left the room and headed downstairs to where Katie was sitting in the living room watching TV, his parents were nowhere in sight. Logan took a deep breath as he entered the living room. He really didn't want to start a fight with Katie right now, but he was so pissed off at her. He knew that she blamed Kendall for their parents' death; he hadn't missed the look that she had given him after he had introduced her to his friends.

"Hey, Katie," he said quietly before he sat down on the other couch.

"So that little shit finally fell asleep, didn't he?" Katie sneered. Kendall always got all the attention from everyone just because he was two years younger than her, and now it was even worse that their parents had died.

"He's not a 'little shit'; he's your brother, and yes he did," Logan said angrily, trying to keep his temper in check so that he didn't lose it and do something that he would regret.

"Good," she scoffed. The more the little brat slept, the less she would have to deal with him.

"What the fuck is your problem, Katie? He's your brother; you're supposed to take care of him and love him, not make him feel like this is his entire fault. Do you know how long it actually took me to get him to fall asleep? Or the fact that earlier my best friends had to help me to calm him down after what you said to him? Do you even know that Kendall is having nightmares about the night that your parents were killed? No! Of course you don't! Because you basically turned your back on him now that he needs you the most!" Logan really wished that he could punch her right now; she was so lucky that she was a girl, or he would've beat the shit out of her for what she has done to her brother.

"No and I. Don't. Care. I've never cared about that little brat. He's so fucking annoying. I have no idea what people see in him, and WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!" And with that, Katie left the room to go to her room.

Logan sighed; this whole thing just sucked, big time, and he had no idea how to fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Yeah I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in like four months. But hey! School's finally done so I'll have more time to update this. I'm going stop talking and let you guys read. Lol. **

* * *

**What About Now?**

**Chapter 6**

Logan quietly made his way back to his bedroom after an hour; not knowing if Kendall was still sleeping. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Kendall curled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He slowly walked over to the sleeping boy and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Logan sighed as he pushed back the blond's bangs. Kendall looked so peaceful right now, and Logan wished he could be like that forever. But unfortunately, the older boy knew that Kendall would wake up and soon be forced to deal with Katie's harsh words sooner or later.

He really didn't understand what Katie's problem was, and at this point, he didn't care. All he cared about was taking care of Kendall and making sure that the younger boy knew that he was loved.

Logan carefully climbed into the bed next to Kendall and pulled the sleeping boy to his chest. He planted a soft kiss to the top of Kendall's forehead before closing his eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning with Kendall still soundly asleep in his arms. Logan yawned before gently prying the sleep off of his eyes so he could go to the bathroom. When he came back he found a sleepy Kendall sitting up in his bed.

"Morning, Kenny," Logan greeted as he made his way over to the younger boy.

"Morning, Logie," Kendall replied sleepily. He really hoped that Katie wasn't up yet, he really didn't want to deal with her this early in the morning. He knew that he would get yelled at today and he wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

"You doing okay, buddy?" Logan asked he pulled Kendall into his lap. He felt the younger boy nod against his chest. "James and Carlos are coming over today. Is that okay with you?"

Kendall smiled; he liked James and Carlos. They were very nice and funny.

"Yeah, Logie," he said, still smiling. "I like James and Carlos."

Logan laughed at his little brother; Kendall was too adorable. He heard a knock at his bedroom door and not even a minute later James and Carlos entered. They smiled at the two of them in greeting before sitting on the bed across from them.

"Morning, guys." Logan smiled.

Kendall looked at James and Carlos and gave them a small smile. The two boys smiled back at the youngest boy and returned Logan's greeting.

"You guys mind staying here with Kendall for a bit? I gotta go grab some breakfast for the two of us," Logan asked his friends who nodded their heads and went to sit on either side of the blond boy while Logan quickly left the room.

Kendall smiled shyly up at the two older boys as it was the first time that he'd ever been alone with them.

"How are you, Kendall?" James asked as he gave the younger boy a gentle hug. Carlos quickly followed suit as soon as James had let go of Kendall.

"I'm okay. How are-?" Kendall was cut off by the opening sound of a door; but it wasn't Logan… It was Katie.

"Can we help you?" Carlos asked with venom in his voice. Katie didn't say anything, she just stared hard at the two boys in front of her and glared at her brother.

"You," she said pointedly at her brother, "are so fucking pathetic it's not even funny, Kendall. Who the fuck do you think you are? YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING COWARD!"

She didn't see the way that Kendall shrank back into James and Carlos' arms which were wrapped protectively around him. "Sending Logan after me, really? That just proves you're an even bigger coward than before. And you know what, Kendall? I'm fucking sick of it! I'm fucking sick of you getting all the fucking attention, but incase you've forgotten, let me remind you, THEY WERE MY FUCKING PARENTS TOO!"

Kendall had tears raining down his cheeks and sobs starting to make their way out of his throat. He felt himself being pulled against Carlos as Katie took a step towards the three boys on the bed. She reached forward, grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him out of Carlos' arms and into the hallway.

"Carlos! Jamie!" Kendall yelled out to the older boys as he felt Katie's hand collide with the side of his face.

"Shut up, you little shit. We're leaving," Katie said as she started dragging Kendall down the stairs towards the front door.

"No, no no!" Kendall screamed as he fought against his sister, but the grip that she had on him was too strong.

"Let him go!" James screamed as he and Carlos thundered after the two siblings, trying to get to Kendall before Katie could pull him out the door.

"What is going on?!" Logan asked as he came out of the kitchen. His eyes fell on the two Knight siblings. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Katie pulling on Kendall to get him out through the door. "Katie, let him go! You're hurting him!"

Logan quickly made his way over to the two siblings and tried to pry Katie's fingers off of Kendall's arm. Kendall whimpered as Logan finally got Katie off of him. He buried his head against Logan's chest for a minute before he felt Logan pass him off to James. The pretty boy quickly wrapped the crying boy in a tight hug and sat him down on the staircase in the front hall, before sitting beside him.

Carlos stood protectively in front of the two younger boys so that Katie would have to go through him first.

"What do you think you were doing, Katie?!" Logan yelled at the brunette girl. "After everything that Kendall's been through you have to go and pull a stunt like that? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? You could have seriously hurt him!"

Katie was taken aback for a moment by Logan's outburst, but quickly regained her composure after a minute.

"Whatever," she said before walking out the door. Logan rolled his eyes as he went to follow the girl.

Katie looked behind her as she went to cross the street. But she didn't see the car that was heading right for her! The only thing she knew was that one minute she was making her way across the street and now she was lying in the middle of the street. Pain. There was so much pain.

She could see Logan, her brother, and his friends sprinting right for her. When they reached her, Kendall kneeled right by her head and grabbed her hand, the hold she had on him was very weak.

"No, no no! T-This can't be happening!" Kendall sobbed as he felt Logan wrap an arm around him.

"Help's on it's way," Carlos said, hanging up his phone after having called for an ambulance.

"K-Katie," the blond sobbed as he felt her grip weakening, second by second.

Katie smiled one last time as she looked at her baby brother.

"I love you, Kendall. I-I never hated you," she said before turning to Logan, James and Carlos. "You three better be good to him or else."

And with that, everything went black as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Well that was unexpected. Is Katie dead? Is she alive? I'm not telling ;) Read and review if you wanna find out! ;)**

**~Ajay**


End file.
